A fated love
by Unknown Onee-sama
Summary: Kilala was thinking, when Kisshu pops up and takes her to his planet! Kisshu has to train Kilala by alien ways in a month. But during that month, will the two teens gain feelings for each other? KisshuxOC Better summary inside. No flames. Con crit is fine
1. Smart mouth

**_Summary: Christen was just thinking, when none other then Kisshu appears and takes her off to his planet! Now she will have to become queen and marry a VERY perverted Alien! (Not Kisshu) Kisshu has a month to teach her everything she needs to know about being an Alien. But, during that month, will the two teens gain feelings for each other?_**

**_Aw DANGIT! I started another fanfiction!! Oh well.. I thought of this story at my grandma's house. By the way, I need a new title for this story too. Unless you guys like it.. If you do, tell me in a review. If you can think of a better one, also tell me. :-D It is yet another fanfiction of Kisshu. X3 Hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Kisshu. Just my OCs._**

Christen, started her 4-wheeler and prepared for this major jump she was about to make. She put on hr fingerless gloves . . . then her helmet . . . then did a thumbs up at her friend, Breelana.  
Breelana started the camera. Christen backed up several feet and sped toward the hill of dirt she was going to jump on. Her MPH kept rising from 50 . . . to 80 . . . to 100. This was going to be a HUGE jump. She drove up the hill and shot more than 20 feet in the air.

Breelana screamed. "Christen!"

Christen did a few flips before hitting the ground and driving into a bush. She lay there on the steering handle, ((don't know what to call it)) motionless.

"Christen, Christen! Are you okay?" Breelana ran over to her seemingly, unconscious friend.

Christen then jumped up in the air, grinning. "THAT . . . WAS . . . AWESOME! WOOOOOO!  
YEAH! DUDE, THAT WAS SOOO COOL! WOOO!" She jumped off the 4-wheeler and began running around in circles.

Little did she know, she was being watched from above. A boy smirked triumphantly. "So this is the girl. She seems a bit too rowdy to be the princess. Oh well, she'll be taught to act like a princess soon enough."

"Breelana, did you get that awesome jump?" Christen asked excitedly as they drove home.

"Yeah, I did. Wait till the club sees it!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm gonna upload it to YouTube, is that okay?"

"Sure! Why not!" Christen smiled at Breelana. "I'm going to go over to the bridge to think,  
okay?"

"Okay, see you later, Christen!" Breelana headed for home as Christen headed for the bridge that she always thought at.

Luckily, it was quite close, so it didn't take that long to get there. She jumped off of the 4-wheeler and rested her chin on her arms, which were crossed neatly on the railings of the bridge. She brushed some of her long black hair out of her eyes. She then sensed a presence behind her. She just ignored it, till she felt the presence strong. Then she heard someone kick a rock behind her. She swivelled around and jumped into karate position, only to find that she was just centimeters away from a boy's face, mainly his lips. Their noses were already touching, as well as their foreheads.  
The boy had forest green hair, put up in.. Pigtails? Strange . . . He had pale skin and large pointy ears. He also had piercing, but quite hot, golden eyes.

Christen blushed. "W-who are you?"

"Name's Kisshu," Kisshu stroked Christen's smooth black hair. "You know. You're really cute up close." He smirked cheekily at her.

Christen set her arms down slowly. She would have backed away, but there was no room between the two to do so. "T-thanks . . . I think.."

"Let's get going." Kisshu grabbed her hand.

"W-what? Going where? Where are we going?" She panicked and tugged away from him--or at least tried. Kisshu was much stronger then her.

"To my planet."

Christen scoffed. "What, are you some kind of Alien?" She tried to tug away from him again.

"Yes." Kisshu looked into her eyes and stroked her hair. "I'm getting the temptation to kiss that little smart mouth of yours." He smirked cheekily.

Christen blushed and frowned. "I do not have a smart mouth! Now let go of me, you pervert."

Kisshu sighed. "I'm going to take that temptation." He smirked and kissed her firmly upon the lips. Christen blushed crimson.

Then a giggle sounded. They broke the kiss and turned to see all of Christen's friends staring at them, blushing. Christen and Kisshu blinked a few times.

"Crud." Kisshu muttered. He grabbed her by the waist.

Christen gasped slightly and looked up at Kisshu.

Kisshu teleported back to his planet.

Her friends stood there, staring at the empty spot that their friend and that boy had once been.  
Then they all began screaming and looking for Christen.

**_Well, how do you like it so far? As I was writing this, I noticed I was describing things much better then I used to._**

**_If you have any grammar tips or if I got anything wrong, tell me!_**

**_I'm going to be evil and demand 5 comments before I post the next chapter. X33 The next chapter will have kawaii fluffies at the beginning! Just giving you a reason to review. O:-)_**


	2. Perverted fluffies! XDD

**_Yay! Thank you for your kind reviews! Because of those reviews, I'm posting another chapter! And I have Ichigo here to do the disclaimer. X3_**

**_Ichigo: Yay! Kisshu's got another girl to chase after :-3 Unknown Onee-sama doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew._**

Kisshu set Christen down on the floor and groaned. "Pai's going to kill me." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Christen looked at her new surroundings. She was in a dark, green room. "Wh-where am I? Wh-why did you take me here? Who-who's Pai?"

"Well, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him." He turned to Christen. "You're on my planet, in my ship. Pai is a friend of mine. You're here because you live here."

"What?! I don't live here. I live on earth!"

"When you were a child, you lived here. Now you're going to become the princess of our planet."

Christen's mouth dropped open "P-princess?! Are you joking? I can barely even keep my goldfish alive for a couple of days! I can't run a planet!"

"You have to." Kisshu offered his hand to help her up.

"Why?" Christen, grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. But because of her clumsiness, she tripped on some clothes. Kisshu and Christen fell backwards on Kisshu's bed, on top of each other. "G-gomen nasai . . . "

A slight blush began to creep across Kisshu's face. "Better now then when Pai tells me to." He grabbed Christen's hands and moved them up toward her shoulders.

She blushed. "Wh-what are you doing?" Her heart started beating faster then usual. She began hyperventilating slightly out of panic.

_Bathump_.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kisshu put his forehead on hers and grabbed her other hand, bringing both hands up to his face. "Don't move . . . " He breathed as nuzzled her nose a bit, then rested it next to hers. "Close your eyes . . . " He took another deep breath.

_Bathump._

She closed her eyes slowly as he put his mouth on her hands.

_Bathump._

He took another deep breath. He closed his eyes and muttered something in a different language. A bright light surrounded Christen and changed her whole body. She was still in the same brown tank top and jeans, but her long black hair had changed to red-ish brown, her hazel eyes had changed to golden. Her skin had changed from tan to pale.

_Bathump._

Christen peeked out one eye to see Kisshu staring at her with slight shock.

_Bathump._

"Wow. You're even cuter in your Alien form." He smirked. "I'm tempted to kiss you again . . . In fact, I think I will." He kissed her on the lips romantically. Christen blushed, crimson and kissed him back.

_Bathump._

The door began to open. Kisshu got up off of her and stood up. Christen sat up on the bed, still blushing.

_Bathump._

"Kisshu, are you in here?" Pai asked. He saw Kisshu standing there and Christen sitting there, blushing furiously. He glared at Kisshu. "You got on top of her and kissed her, didn't you?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Kisshu grinned.

"She's blushing furiously and sitting on your bed." Pai said, "You're a baka, Kisshu." He rubbed his temples. "Has Kilala met her fiancé yet?"

"No, I just barely changed her into an Alien." Kisshu said, indicating the very quiet Christen.

"Who's Kilala? And why is she meeting her fiancé? Is it like a blind marriage or something?" Christen asked curiously.

"You're Kilala. And no. It's an arranged marriage." Pai said.

Kilala gasped. "Arranged marriage?! I'm getting married?! I'm only 13! I'm not even in high school yet! And why is my name changed?"

"Yes, we know. Your name is changed so that it will sound more like an Alien name. Kisshu, take her to meet her fiancé later. First, she needs to change into something more Alien-like." With that, he walked out of the room. But he reappeared for a second. "Oh and Kilala, while you're here, you'll be staying in this room with Kisshu." Then he disappeared again.

"What, are my clothes too clean to be Alien clothes?" Kilala said sarcastically.

Kisshu smirked. "Your smart mouth is going off again." He walked over to the closet.

"I don't have a smart mouth." Kilala muttered.

"Yes you do." He handed her some clothes.

"Not." She looked at the clothes. "Uh . . . these are _boy_ clothes."

"There are no such thing as boy or girl clothes on our planet. We wear whatever we can find."

"Gross." Kilala looked though the clothes. "I have to wear a skirt?"

"Those are shorts." Kisshu hissed.

"Yeah, whatever.." She stared at Kisshu, waiting.

"What?" He tilted his head to one side.

"I'm not changing with you in the room."

"You have to. Pai ordered me not to leave the room except for meeting your fiancé, or for training." He smirked. "In addition, it's my room."

"Ugh, fine. But you can't watch!"

"Fine." He sat on his bed and looked at the wall, smirking.

Kilala took her top off, glancing over at Kisshu every few seconds. Kisshu turned his head to look at Kilala. She picked up a random thing and threw it at Kisshu. It missed and hit the wall. "**NO** looking!!"

"All right, fine! Jeez, are you trying to kill me?" He took the item–which happened to be his Dragon sword– out of the wall and set it on his bedside table. "Oh, by the way, nice bra." He smirked and snickered.

"Pervert." Kilala took her pants off and put on the shorts that Kisshu gave her. After she was done with that, she turned to look at Kisshu and began blushing furiously. He had been watching her the whole time! Kilala sent him a death glare. She picked up a bunch of clothes at him and threw them at him one by one.

"You **PERVERT!!** I hate you, you **BAKA!!!**"

Kisshu grinned. "All right, okay, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" He snickered. "Nice panties, by the way."

"**UGH!!** Next time I get dressed, I'm getting dressed in the closet!!"

"Fine with me." Kisshu said, smirking. "We should go meet your fiancé now." He got up, grabbed her by the waist and teleported to wherever Kilala's fiancé's house was.

**_Yayness! I hope you liked it! I think I'm turning perverted. o.0 Next chapter will be very perverted, due to the fiance. So prepare for that. :-D Once again, I'm going to be evil and ask for 5 reviews before I will post the next chapter. X3333 See y'all later!_**


	3. Scary fiancee

Sorry it took so long to update! My stupid WordPerfect stopped working. T-T BUT! It's working again. :D Anyway, I hope you like this chapter:3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, any of the Aliens or peeing statues. I just own my OCs. X3

* * *

They appeared in a large courtyard with flowers everywhere and a bunch of peeing statues.

Kilala snickered. "I'm getting married to a guy that likes peeing statues?"

Kisshu snickered as well. "Apparently."

They walked up to the door and knocked. The door was answered by a short, chubby guy. He grinned cheekily.

"My princess! You are so sexy!" He smirked and jumped on her, shoving his tongue down her throat.

Kilala blushed and smacked him in the head. He jumped off of her. She spit on the ground, trying to get the taste of his tongue out of her mouth. "What the hell are you doing you little midget?!"

"How dare you talk to your fiancee that way? And I'm aloud to kiss you."

"F-fiancee?!" She lent over to Kisshu. "I have a perverted midget for a husband?"

"Yep. I guess so."

"Great." She muttered sarcastically.

"I'm glad you think it's great!" Her fiancee exclaimed, grinning with a smug look to it.

Kilala scowled. "I was being sarcastic, fat-ass." She retorted, not hesitating to cuss. Kisshu rocked on his feet and looked around. Kilala saw his cheeks turning red and she realized he was holding back a laugh. She jabbed him in the arm, making him spit his laughs out.

He gasped. "What brats! Guards!" He shouted, shocked. Some guards came by with electric stick things and jabbed them into Kisshu and Kilala's sides. They groaned in pain as they felt electrical shocks surged through their bodies and they fell to their knees.

The fiancee walked up to Kilala and pulled her chin up to look at him. "Now," He began slowly. "Would you like to come in for some tea?" He asked as he smiled with his eyes shut.

Kilala opened her mouth wide in shock. _"This guy's a psycho!"_ She thought, shocked.

The guards picked Kilala and Kisshu up and threw them inside, onto a couch.

The fiancee walked in with a blank look on his face as he pulled Kilala up off of her position of laying on Kisshu's lap and into a sitting position. "I'll go get some tea!" He exclaimed, walking into his kitchen.

Kilala turned to Kisshu and glared at him. He turned to look at her and smirked.

"I am NOT marrying this freak." She growled.

"You have to. Sorry, no exceptions." He smirked wider.

"Damn it . . . " She muttered as she looked at him. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" She exclaimed angrily, aiming to whack him in the head. He grinned and ducked, shielding his head with his hands, making her hit the cushion behind his head. She folded her arms and scowled at nothing.

"Emo." He muttered.

"I am not Emo!" She retorted to Kisshu.

"Whatever." He muttered sarcastically, still staring straight ahead.

Then the fiancee walked into the room with a tray of tea in his hands. "I have the tea!" He smiled strangely. He set the tray down on a coffee table and sat down. "Kilala . . . " He began.

"Yes?" She asked, a blank, bored look on her face.

"Come here." He had a look of lust in his eyes.

She saw that look and gripped the couch. "Nah, I'll just stay right here, if you don't mind."

"Gaur-" He began to shout, but Kilala interrupted him.

"O-okay, okay!" She exclaimed, not wanting to be electrified again. She got up and walked toward him cautiously. "What do you wa–!" She was interrupted by the fiancee groping her breast. She gasped and opened her mouth wide in shock. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed angrily.

Kisshu started laughing at her reaction. "Woah."

"This is not funny, you jack ass!" She screeched at Kisshu as she slapped the fiancee's hand away. "Why the hell did you do that, you perverted freak?!"

He stood up, scowling. He looked up at her, seeing as he only made it to her ribs. "I'll have you know that, since we are to be married, I am aloud to do anything I want to you." He jumped up and grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her down to his level and whispered in her ear. "Including rape you if you won't cooperate." Then he pulled her down on top of him and groped her butt.

She screamed and slapped his hand. "I hate you, you frikken hentai!!"

Kisshu just kept laughing.

Kilala turned her head and scowled at Kisshu. Then the fiancee's hand began riding up her shirt. She screamed and went to slap him, but the guards held her arms down. Kisshu was still laughing. He fell on the floor from laughing so hard.

Kilala screamed more as the fiancee started rubbing a certain spot underneath her shirt. She looked over at Kisshu laughing. "I'm serious, Kisshu!! This isn't funny!!" She screamed, tears coming out of her eyes. "Stop!!" She screamed as the fiancee moved the hand that was on her butt, down her leg. "Stop it, please!!" She screamed louder, finally getting Kisshu's attention.

He sat up and looked at her. Her face was cherry red and she was crying and struggling to get away from her fiancee. Kisshu felt bad for laughing and stood up.

Kilala noticed this and looked at him. "Kisshu, help me.. Please!" She begged, struggling to free her hands and get away from all these people.

Kisshu summoned his dragon swords and charged at the guards. In fear, the guards shielded themselves from being hit, making them let go of Kilala's hands. She slapped the fiancee and jumped off of him, then gripped onto Kisshu's shirt and started running, pulling him along with her. She ran out the door and across the yard, past the peeing statues and to a dead end.

"Shit!" She cried, falling to her knees and letting go of Kisshu's shirt in the process. "We're trapped!"

Kisshu raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh . . . I _could_ just teleport out of here."

Suddenly she jumped at Kisshu and looked him in the eyes, her face distressed. "PLEASE!" She begged.

He looked at her face, surprised. "O..kay?" He grabbed her hand and teleported, just as the guards were coming to the dead end.

--

Once they got to the ship, Kilala jumped on Kisshu and started crying silently. "Kisshu, I don't want to marry him.. He scares me so much.." She gripped his torso tight.

Kisshu looked down at her and hugged her back awkwardly. "I'll try and see if I can get Pai to rearrange it."

Just then, Pai walked in, looking furious. "You guys are DEAD."

* * *

Meh... I don't like this chapter... The ending made me feel like it was missing something.. And I hope I didn't scare you away with my almost kind of hentai scene or my bad language. XD; But, MWUAHAHAHA!! Cliffie!! X33

5 reviews please:3 Thank-you!


End file.
